Tinny Girl, Humongous World
by ZoltCat
Summary: Young Genii Honeybee lives with her cruel Aunt Rosa and spoiled cousin Lilly. She's positive that there's no hope left for her, but that's when she meets the koppaits, one who isn't sure he's capable of saving Koppai. Perhaps there's hope for both of them... if they can survive the upcoming beasts and puzzles, of coerce... (rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**So, while my internet was out, I decided to work on another story. I'm almost finished with my Pikmin + Five Nights at Freddy's story (which is pretty bad in terms of plot) so I decided to re-wright my very first story: Tinny Girl. I had already deleted it shortly after starting my Pikmin + Okami story (which just sucks in general) because I didn't like how it was turning out. The original plot was that a half-koppait, half-human girl named Genii (pronounced Jenny) helped the three koppait's save Koppie, and found out that Alph was her uncle. That will not be the plot for this new version; Tinny Girl, Humongous World. It'll be completely different, excluding the part were Genii (still pronounced Jenny) helps Alph, Britt, and Charles save Koppai. It's also still from Genii's point of view. There is one difference with Genii, in that she's 13 and in 7****th**** grade instead of 12 in 6****th**** grade like in the original. **

**This also takes place during the (possible) near future. It has mostly modern technology (excluding the S.S Drake, obviously) with some inventers creating futuristic technology, that some of it we probably can do, but can't make it small enough or something. So it's kinda present-future sort of. You'll see what I mean when you read it. **

**With all of that said, time to start the story! **

**P.S, this should be the only chapter with someone else's POV in it.**

_ Chapter 1 – Miserable and Uncertain_

I woke up to the pink sunlight of dawn hitting my face.

It was (_finally_) the first day of summer break, meaning I'll be in eighth grade next school year. I got up from my lumpy bed, throwing an old, moth eaten quilt off of my body. Wearing nothing but a bra and sweat pants, I walked over to my vanity, the wood flooring cold under my bare feet. Funny, how I call it a "vanity". How? Well, a vanity is a makeup station. You know, lip stick, eyeshadow, and perfume. Mine has none of those. It's more like a desk with three large mirrors attached to it, along with a hair brush laying on it and a stool in front.

I sat on the stool, a simple short wooden piece of furnisher, and picked up my purple-and-black hair brush. I pulled it through my long, thick, black hair wincing only slightly whenever I got to a large knot in my messy excuse for hair. Once that was done, I walked over to my dresser, sunlight making a small circular patch of light with a plus sign –shaped shadow where my head was resting just moments before. I got out a new bra and underwear, as well as a purple short-sleeved "V" neck and worked blue jeans that were tuning white at the knees. I didn't put them on. Instead, I slipped on my jacket, protecting my half-naked upper body from any creeps who dared to get close enough to the mansion so they could look through the windows. Yes, I live in a mansion. It's my Aunt Rosa's, and my spoiled cousin Lilly lives here too. The morning air doesn't really affect the entire mansion, just my room A.K.A the attic. Why is my bedroom in the attic? Well, according to my aunt "Orphans belong in the attic!" She isn't even related to me, by blood of coerce. It was her dead husband, my uncle, who's related (by blood) to me. He's my mom's brother.

Carrying my clothes, cradling them protectively agents my belly, I climbed down the attic ladder, silently opened the door to the upstairs hallway, and tip-toed my way to the bathroom. I set my new cloths on top of a counter and pulled a clean towel out of the closet. After setting it next to my cloths and making sure Lilly's cat, Spots, was locked out, I striped down and hopped into the shower. After getting out and drying up, I put on my new set of cloths and left the bathroom. Spots, a rare male calico, started to rub against my legs. He doesn't love me. He only loves Lilly. The only reason why he's rubbing against my legs is because I'm the only one up to feed him.

"Okay you ungrateful little rat." I whispered to him. "I'll get you some food."

He followed me all the way to the kitchen, were I proceeded to fill his food bowl. He plopped his fat little body to the ground and started to inhale his food. Taking a look outside, I saw that I was actually the last person up, because right there were Aunt Rose, Lilly, and some other guy who I swore I've seen before. He looked important, and based on Aunt Rose and Lilly's dress, I probably wasn't allowed out there. Long story short, the last time she had a guest and I was allowed to meet her, it ended badly, and I'm not allowed to even let guests know of my existence.

I sat down at the far end of the dining room table while I waited for the man to leave. When it accorded to me that he was coming in, I ran upstairs.

"So, how much will it be, Mr. Smith?" Aunt Rosa's clear but aged voice ringed to the second floor.

"Normally, the price is one thousand dollars. But for you, I'll accept a mere five hundred."

Oh, it's Mr. Smith. He's this inventor, and his inventions are quite famous, like the Pen-Top. Never heard of it? It's a little pen that displays two little holograms – one of a computer screen, the other a computer key board – which you can actually use as a laptop. But it can't wright. Well, get a typing program on it and I'm sure you can wright to your heart's content, but you can't pull a cap off or hit a little button and use it like a normal pen. I guess it's because there's already so much packed into the little thing. My only complaint is that it shatters like glass if you drop it and that it's made of non-recyclable material. Well done Mr. Smith, well done.

"Alright, thanks." Mr. Smith handed Aunt Rose a box and she handed him what I assume to be five hundred dollars. "Now I'll never have to worry about storage." Oh, an invention that helps with storage? Well, that's more useful than that dumb Pen-Top thing.

"Nope, you won't be worrying about it ever again Miss. Brown!" Mr. Smith's young, cheery voice partially sang. "Until next time, my ladies." He gave a slight bow to my aunt and cousin then left.

_A few hours later…_

It turns out that the invention Aunt Rose bought from Mr. Smith was – get this – a shrink ray. Well, I can see how it helps with storage. It can apparently do the opposite as well and make thing bigger, but only shrunken things. When he created that version, of coerce. He was still trying to figure out how to _un_ shrink things.

I was sitting on the back porch swing, looking out into the forest beyond the fence. It all used to also be part of Aunt Rose's property… well, her family's property anyways. They had to sell it to keep the mansion when they fell into hard times. She never bothered to buy it back, something about strange, new animals living there. Here's the strangest part about it – you'll love this. Before it was taken over by man-kind (you know, because women are _clearly_ not humans) all of this was a rain forest. The best part, were the old property was, is now a smaller little jungle like thing. It's awesome, shame I'm not allowed there.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard a _buzzttt _sound.

"Hah! So this thing does work!" Lilly's unforgettable voice cried. I turned to look at her. In her tanned hands was that shrink ray. She picked up a small orange backpack – that was MINE – and hung it by her pinkie finger. Well, the ray seemed to have worked after all.

"Ha! Look how tinny you dumb book-bag is now, Genii!" While throwing other taunts at me, she "accidently" did the unthinkable – her hand pulled the trigger on the shrink ray…

And she shrunk me.

It was instantaneous, and I only knew I had been shrunken from the dizzying change of perspective. I fell on my but, holding my head so that my brains didn't go flying everywhere.

"Oh, crap!" Lilly screamed. "Oh, ok, thank God that I also stuck some things in here." I felt her drop the bag next to me before she picked me up. The heat from her hands was unbearable as she carried me on the bumpy ride to the other side of the garden.

Basically, I was miserable, and that's saying a lot because my normal life is bad enough.

She carried me out of the garden and to the forest. There, she dropped me off onto this small, dirt path. Well, it was path sized from my perspective, anyways. Once there, I quickly passed out.

**Alph's POV**

I woke up to sunlight hitting my face like laser beams. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to keep the sunlight out of my face when I saw the S.S Drake, hurling at an odd angle to the ground.

Was it crashing?

I had already fallen into this large body of water that had clearly saved my life, but would our spaceship be able to withstand the crash landing? I'm sure it's emergency self-piloting programing will steer it to safety but still…

"Brittany, Captain Charlie, are you here?"

No reply.

"Brittany, Captain, are you here?!"

Still no reply.

I spun around in the water, too deep for me to stand it, as I looked for the other members of the crew.

They were nowhere to be seen.

"No!" I screamed to no one at all. "We've been separated!" It was my first time on an alien planet, and I was stranded, lost and alone. I found myself fighting back tears. _I have to find the others, now!_ I thought. After clumsily swimming across the water and tripping when I got to shore, I wondered why Charlie picked _me_, out of all my siblings. When the government went out to pick an engineer for this mission, they found fourteen possible heroes – all of my older siblings and me. After grouping us all up, they let Charlie pick – he was going to be the caption, after all – and he picked me, the youngest, the most inexperienced, the one that didn't even go to outer space (none of my siblings have gone to other planets, but some of them were out in space for a while).

I tripped again, but this time when I pushed myself back up, I saw this little red critter with a stem on its head tipped with a leaf. We stared at each other for a moment before we decided to simultaneously have a late reaction, causing me to fall over and for the little red guy to run off.

"Wait!" I cried out before scrambling back up and chasing it. I fell of a small cliff, causing me to face plant into the sandy ground. I got back up in a heart-beat and took to steps when I saw it again, along with two others. _So, the little guy has friends…_ It ran over to the others and started to jump for this red fruit-like object in a branch. _Was_ it fruit? Was it even edible? I hoped so, Koppai really needs it.

I walked over to them. "Hey, uh, do you need help?" They didn't reply to my question. One looked at me, but another looked over at it and snapped its fingers. "Um, you guys sure?" the same thing happened with the same two aliens, except the second one was a little meaner about it. I sighed, the air from it blowing into my whistle, causing it to make a little bit of noise.

The little red aliens turned to me_. I wonder…_ I tried blowing into it, hard and loud. The aliens jumped in surprise and surrounded me. They responded to the whistle, that's good to know. The seemly meaner alien turned to the one that looked at me and put its hand on the others shoulder, saying something in its foreign language.

"So, uh, you guys need help?" I tried asking one last time. The one that I had followed nodded its head, pointed at the red thing, then with the other arm pointed at the other two aliens and made throwing motions with its arm. I stared dumbly at it until it stopped and face palmed. It then grabbed one of the others by the scruff of the neck and flung it at the red thing just missing the object by an inch. I gasped at the cruel behaver and was going to turn tail and run when I saw the thrown alien get back up unharmed. I looked at the first one who had pointed at me as he pointed at the thrown one, that at me, than made the throwing motion towards the red thing.

"So… you want me to throw you guys up there?"

The red alien nodded its head as if to say _Yes, finally!_ I grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and flung it at the red object. It grabbed on to it daggling. I tossed the other two up there, causing the red object to fall off with a thud. After that, it started to glow and the device powered on, propelling itself off the ground before reveling three long yellow supporters. What was it? I was hoping it was food, but it's clearly something else entirely. Well, the little aliens seem to be happy now that it's free. They turned around and ran to me, looking up as if I was there leader… did they think of me as there leader?

One of them cried out something and pointed at something behind me. I turned around and gasped. On the other side of this dich was a little girl, probably thirteen or fourteen, completely knocked out… or dead. "We have to help her!" I cried out to the little aliens. They nodded in response and pointed at a pile of rubble next to what seemed to be a broken plant pot – a _giant_ broken plant pot. We walked over to it, and I had them carry the rubble. They brought it to the dich and started to make a bridge. While they did that, I found a fourth one, sleeping behind the plant pot. I blew on the whistle, wakening it up. It sleepily made its way over to me, and I had it help the other three.

When the completed the bridge, I found that my KopPad was also on the other side. After making sure it works and finding the whereabouts of the S.S Drake, I put it in my pocket and walked over to the girl. One of the aliens ran ahead of me and knelt down next to her. It put the side of its head on her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"Is she still alive?" I asked.

The alien looked up and nodded its head. I breathed a sigh of relief and picked the little girl up. Looks like I'll have to carry her until we get to the Drake. Nearby was this red plant with a big number "one" on it. The aliens ran over to it and took it down, causing the red part to fall to the ground. One of them picked it up and started to carry it. I directed the others to do the same to some other plants. While they carried those plants, I saw that the first one had carried the plant pellet thing to the red thing. The large red thing sprouted out seeds that grew in a matter of seconds. I walked back over to the red object and had an alien hold the girl while I pulled the plants from the ground. Don't ask me _why_ I did that, but I did. The plant flung over my head and I found out that the red aliens reproduce that way – they bring nutrition to the red object allowing it to create seeds which are then plucked into more of these guys.

I let the alien carry the girl for the rest of the time while I lead the others. We took down more of those pellet flowers and even battled some weird little bugs that the aliens were able to use as nutrition as well. Yesterday's foe is today's food… wow, nature is so unforgiving.

I eventually gathered a small army of these guys large enough to push this large box out of the way. Underneath it was a data file. What was it doing here? I picked it up and inserted it into my KopPad. An image with some text that read "The Onion is like a nest for the Pikmin. It's both gives them life and provides them with shelter." The Image was one of the red object and one of the aliens.

"So you guys are called pikmin, huh?" I asked, turning to them. They nodded their heads in response. I took the girl back from the one Pikmin and carried her while we made our way through a cave on the other side of the box. _Who made that data file?_ I wondered. The Pikmin took down a dirt wall that had the cave's exit on the other side.

We left the cave and there it was! The S.S Drake!

I ran over to it when I heard my KopPad ringing – someone was calling me. I set the girl on the ground and pulled out my KopPad. It was Brittany! Thank the Lord that she was still alive!

"Alph, Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Britt, I'm here."

"Oh, thank goodness. I seem to be trapped somewhere, and I'm star-"

The call cut off… well at least she seemed to be safe. That's what I told myself, anyways. She had to be safe… even with the Pikmin and the little girl – which I'm sure she'll want to go home – I'd feel so… alone. I'm still not sure about Captain's whereabouts. He's safe. I'm sure of it. He has to be.

I heard a strange beast cry out. Nocturnal predators, that's what it must have been. I picked the girl back up and had the S.S Drake beam us in.

Looks like we have a long adventure ahead of us.

**Sorry about it getting lazier near the end. It took me almost a week just to wright this one six page chapter. Thankfully, school will be out before June, so it won't be too long before constant, GOOD uploads are a thing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Think I died? Well, think again! Here's chapter 2! (PS: it's back to Genii's POV)**

_Chapter 2 – Encounters of the Koppait Kind_

I woke up again, in a soft, fluffy bed with a soft, nice-smelling cover that wasn't moth-eaten well, covering me. Something was terribly wrong. This wasn't my room, or any other room I've seen, or the hospital because there wasn't any devices hanging around or attached to me via needles. Next to me was a rather peculiar shaped wardrobe with a cup filled with blue liquid on it. Next to the cup was a rather plain-looking lamp. Even I had more extravagant in my attic-room. The rest of the room was empty, and the walls and floor looked to be a metallic grey. My cover its self was a bright, sun shine yellow, and both the wardrobe and the lamp was white.

I slipped out of the bed, still in my purple shirt and blue jeans, and ended up stepping on my orange backpack. I picked it up and found some semi-random stuff in it – two journals, a pack of seventy pencils – but no pencil sharpener – a few granola bars, a can of almonds, and two changes of cloths – an extra set of day clothes consisting of an orange T-shirt with red text that spelt HOPE, LOVE, PEACE and a pair of red shorts, and some sleep wear that consisted of a pink tank and short-short black shorts.

Sticking everything back in, I zipped the backpack back up and left the room, ready for everything… except for what ended up happening. My jaw dropped down to the floor, my eyes fixated at the figure in the large room that dominated the place I was at.

I probably should have told you guys earlier, but I never thought it as important. My cousin has a WiiU in her room. She doesn't play it hardly at all, exempt to play one game: Pikmin 3. This man I was looking at is from that game. Alph, I think his name was. That's what Lilly called him any ways.

I closed my mouth and loosened my muscles. "Umm… sir? W-where am I?" There was no way I was explaining to this guy that he's a video game character.

He turned around. His hair was in a small little blue tuff on the top of his head, his eyes were wide, the irises clear, and he had a small button nose. "Ah, you're awake. I found you un-conscious on a path. Well, you're on the S.S Drake."

I nodded. "Okay, you took me here why?"

Alph was silent for a moment. "To be honest, I don't know why. I guess it's because I had no idea what else to do…"

"Well, I wouldn't know what to do. I guess I'm in your debt or something."

"No, no. You're just a child."

I took a good look at him "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm from Koppai – a completely different planet. "

"Well, you'll need a native to help you. I may be a child, but it seems like I'm all you got." Call me devious or evil, but I was using him – I figured that it'd be nice to spend my Summer Vacation away from my aunt and cousin. Sure, I'd be spending it with a complete stranger, but he seemed nice so far.

Alph sighed. "Well, I guess that's that. My name's Alph."

"I'm Genii."

He nodded. "Okay, Genii. There's a bottle of juice on the dresser in your room. Drink it and go to bed."

"I'll go to bed, but I have my own food. You can have the juice." How was I supposed to know that it wasn't poisoned or something?

"A-are you sure?"

"Sure? I'm positive."

After exhaling another sigh of defeat, Alph followed me into "my" room and took the cup of blue liquid. Downing it, he then left. I shut the door behind him, and then looked it. I Pulled out a granola bar and ate it for my "dinner". I quickly un-dressed and put on the tank top and shorts, climbing into bed afterwards.

Looks like my summer vacation is off to a good start.

**Sorry that this chapter is so lazy, I have to update on three other stories TODAY. This shouldn't happen to the rest of the story. Also, don't expect any updates at all next week or all of May, because MAP testing is next week and State Testing is in May, PLUS I also have a Social Studies Fair Project on Japanese Art that I have to do. UGGGG. **


End file.
